


我的师兄不可能这么可爱

by omniaxvanitas



Category: Fung Wan | Storm Riders (Movies), 风云｜Storm Riders
Genre: M/M, 初哥师兄, 初夜 - Freeform, 有妖的现代AU, 猫尾, 猫耳 - Freeform, 番外飙车, 角色猫化
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omniaxvanitas/pseuds/omniaxvanitas
Summary: 有一天聂风捡到了一只不寻常的小黑猫车在第五章和番外下
Relationships: 步惊云/聂风
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

1.

“我一切都好，霜师兄你不用太操心。嗯嗯，有按时吃饭，你放心……泡面？也、也没有一直吃泡面，也有叫外卖吃的……唔，我明白、我明白……”

一手攥着手机贴在耳边的聂风心虚地用另一手中的筷子戳了戳摆在自己面前的已经不怎么冒热气的杯面，体会着那种调皮捣蛋被老父亲抓包的小孩子的心情。长兄如父的大师兄什么都好，就是爱唠叨——不过聂风对此可没有半点抱怨，就连他那个看似桀骜不驯的云师兄，在大师兄面前也都是服服帖帖乖得很，能被亲人唠叨对他们这些孤儿来说更是一种福气。不过说起云师兄……

“那个，霜师兄，云师兄的任务还没完成么？这次的任务是不是很棘手？……是么……你也不知道他什么时候能回来？……嗯，期末快考完了，本来是想放了假和云师兄一块回山里……没事，云师兄那么厉害，我不担心，霜师兄也别太担心……好的，我明白，你也保重，嗯，拜拜。”

挂断电话，聂风轻叹一口气，说不担心当然是宽慰大师兄的说辞，他与步惊云同住，以往还没有哪次步惊云外出执行任务会像这次离家这么久还毫无音讯，师父交给师兄的任务是越来越难了吧。聂风只恨自己年纪尚小，师门只要他安心完成学业，任务什么的从来没他的份，每次对于出任务的师兄也只能是空挂心。

「嘭！哗啦啦啦啦啦——」

正走神，阳台处忽传来一阵异常响动，聂风一惊，想起阳台上堆得快摇摇欲坠的一堆杂物与快递空纸箱，嗖一下风起，人已闪身到了阳台上。长发的少年不忍地捂住半边眼睛不敢看坍塌一地的凌乱杂物，挣扎片刻，终是挠了挠鬓角，认命地上前弯身准备拾物整理，却也好奇这堆坚持了挺久的垃圾怎么今晚说倒就倒了？

才没收拾两件纸箱，聂风就找到了答案——那倾覆的杂物堆中，正趴着一只小小的、黑黑的、毛绒绒的……小黑猫？！

聂风揉揉眼睛，再次确认——是的，他没看错，真的是一只小猫！

少年仰头看了看无星的夜空，眨了眨眼。他家住顶层，这是……天降飞猫？好吧，虽然他想养猫想很久了，但老天爷没这么好心就因此给他天降一只小猫吧？疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，见伸直两只前腿趴那儿的小黑猫一动不动并无动静，聂风突然感觉不妙，连忙上前查探。

呼，还好，还有气。

然而这小家伙不知是受了伤还是怎的，看起来有气无力、动弹不能，只在聂风忍不住摸了摸它的小脑袋时，微弱地喵呜了一声。

只一声，少年本来就很柔软的心顿时就化了。

2.

「没有外伤却看起来很虚弱……该不是饿的吧？」聂风顿觉恍然，电话那头小师妹幽若的声音点醒了他，他怎么就没想到这个可能性？只不过，自打从阳台上把小黑猫抱进屋里来，那小家伙就在他怀里蜷缩成了一团沉睡不醒的样子，真是饿晕的话，要怎么喂食呢？且这个钟点，还能买到猫粮么？这只小猫也不知道多大，该买幼猫粮呢还是成猫粮？超市卖的猫粮质量也是叫人不放心，果然还是该网购吧？——聂风的思维列车风驰电掣急驶中。

「养狗跟养猫的区别很大的啦，我也不清楚呢，我家那条傻狗什么都吃，但听说猫都很挑食的呢……不过风师兄，你是认真想养猫了吗？」

小师妹的问题教聂风愣了愣，他又摸了摸怀中熟睡小猫的脑袋，黑色的皮毛意外地柔软温暖，不知为何，聂风突然想起曾经趁某人熟睡时偷偷摸过的某位步姓师兄的头发的柔软触感……脸微微一热——他那时真的只是好奇而已！因为云师兄的卷发总是乱翘得很有个性，不过摸过之后才知道，原来其实……挺柔软的。

“嗯，先养着吧。”起码，要先确定它没有事，等它康复。希望云师兄不会介意他暂时收留它。

“……嗯？名字？既然是只黑猫，那就叫小he——”

「小黑这种名字都烂大街啦！起名不要这么随便啦！」

吧字未出口，聂风就被小师妹吼得一噎，小黑这样的名字真的有很随便吗？那不然，叫『聂小黑』会不会比较有区分度？

「不如就叫『小云』？『云儿』？『云喵』？正好趁云师兄不在，占占他便宜，fufufufufu～～～」

电话那头传来的少女狞笑顿时让聂风黑线无语，不过也不得不承认有那么一刹那他也觉得『云喵』这名字还……挺可爱的？

3.

“云喵。”

长发少年抚摸着怀中小猫，试着轻轻唤了一声，遂即噗嗤自己笑出了声。

“还是算了，起了名字就会有感情，也不知道你我有没有缘分。”

“只希望你能赶快好起来。”

自言自语的少年没有注意到，他的话说完后，小黑猫的耳朵抖了几抖。

4.

原该专心码字赶稿期末小论文的聂风发现，集中注意力这件事对此时的他来说似乎有些困难。本来应该专注落在笔电屏幕上的视线，每隔几分钟就会漂移到另一个地方去——紧靠书桌的窗台上，他用翻出来的旧衣服给小黑猫堆了个临时猫窝，那小家伙此刻正团成一团儿，窝在软垫上睡得正香。有些脏兮兮的黑黑毛绒有规律地略略起伏，呼吸似乎很均匀，不像有难受的样子……太好了，也许它真的只是累了——再次提醒自己要放下心的少年，没有察觉自己的嘴角噙着微微上弯的弧度，转回视线于屏幕上后，继续快速地打字，然后在隔了几分钟后又一次重复“停手、看猫、微笑、继续码字”这样的举动。

其实聂风平时也没少“云吸猫”，但第一次在触手可及的地方感受到猫这种神奇生物温暖的存在，胸中那股暖流萦绕般的奇怪感觉果真有些不可思议。

如果……有缘分的话就好了。

论文写完一个段落后，聂风举臂伸了伸懒腰，打了个哈欠，侧目见小黑猫依旧睡得香甜，他忍不住轻手轻脚再次摸上小猫脑袋，替它轻轻顺毛。它着实是挺脏兮兮的，聂风不禁心中想着等小猫睡醒后给它洗个澡的操作可行性，或许可以先在网上查查“给猫洗澡”的攻略？诶，又分神了，不行不行，眼下首要还是得赶紧完成论文才是。

5.

「哗哗哗——」

嗯？马桶抽水的声音？？？

朦朦胧胧中，聂风隐约感到自己似是听到厕所传来抽马桶的水声，意识顿时清醒了几分——啊，难道是云师兄回来了？

不知何时睡趴在书桌前的少年，迷迷糊糊地从有些酸麻的臂弯中抬起头，将迷迷糊糊的视线投向厕所的方向，可那边并没有开灯，他也没有看到期望中的人影。心下一阵黯然，也许只是自己睡迷糊了——嗯？等等？刚才从厕所里出来的那个小小的影子，好像是……好像是小黑？咳，不，是云喵？

猫……会抽马桶？

果然睡迷糊了。聂风赶快晃了晃脑袋，眼皮果然还是如灌铅般沉重干涩，要不再趴会儿？横竖论文就差个收尾，文档应该也保存了，等睡过这段困意再起来搞定它——这样想着，少年的脑袋重新倒回到书桌上，不由自主地阖上双眼。

然而，聂风突然感到有个小小的软乎乎的肉肉的温热的东西推了推他的手臂，但是他太困了，竟不太想睁眼去分辨那陌生的触感所为何物。于是没过一会儿，他突然感到又有个什么柔柔的暖暖的东西抵住了自己的额头顶了顶，那种带着暖意的触碰，让他情不自禁想起曾经被亲长摸摸头的感觉。以前小时候师父拍拍他的小脑袋时是以示鼓励；霜师兄的摸头则更有慈母、不对是慈父的感觉；就连一向不喜欢跟人接触的云师兄，有一次顶着无表情的扑克脸莫名看了他半天后，突然也伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，揉碎了他一额头的刘海，让他差点惊呼云师兄你OOC啦——果然是睡迷糊了，怎么……会突然想起这些？

那时，额头被宽厚的大掌盖住，他的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍，只能以慌张惊呼来掩盖耳后的发烫与胸中滞涩的悸动。云师兄，他……是不一样的。

「喵。」

那团毛绒绒抵住他额头的东西，仍在契而不舍地顶蹭着不肯醒来的他，然后聂风听到了一声猫叫。……——猫？！

抬头掀眸，至近处，黑色小猫睁着一双金瞳的猫猫头映入眼帘，没睡醒的少年一瞬间恍惚了，为什么，那双猫眼盯着自己看的眼神，竟让他感到一种……十分熟悉的感觉？

6.

睡着的时候明明看起来那么软萌软萌的小黑猫，此刻端坐在他面前、瞪着一双金瞳盯着他看的样子却莫名给聂风一种又酷又高冷又严肃的感觉……诶？高冷？严肃？怎么，感觉跟某人有点像？

“你醒啦？”醒来的小黑猫看起来还蛮有精神的，这让聂风感到高兴，虽然它默不作声瞪自己的眼神怎么有点凶巴巴的感觉，不过聂风还是微笑着伸出手想再摸摸猫脑袋。然而出乎他意料的是，小猫一歪头，很敏捷地躲闪掉了他伸来的手，让他摸了个空。讶异抬眉的同时也不免有些失落，猫和人一样各有个性，也并非所有猫都喜欢与人亲近，这聂风也不是不知道，看来，这只小黑猫并不是黏人的类型呀。

不过少年还是笑了笑，喃喃道：“你是饿了么？”所以才会把他闹醒？“真对不起，天亮才能买到猫粮，能再忍一忍么？”和猫这样说话未免有些傻气，可聂风总莫名觉得说不定这小家伙听得懂他说的话，也许是因为那双金色猫眼看起来很是有灵性的关系吧，总觉得，那更像是一双人的眼睛。

这个念头太古怪了，于是又被聂风归结为自己还没睡清醒。脖子还真有些酸，趴在书桌上睡觉的姿势真不能说舒服，眨了眨还有些惺忪的睡眼，聂风一边揉着后颈一边纠结是否再趴一会儿，这时，小黑猫突然嗖一下跳下了书桌，跳到地板上。

“诶？你要去哪里？”

黑色影子快速朝一个方向窜去，聂风察觉到心中突起的慌张后不免苦笑：它并不是他的猫，他也不知道它的来历，如果它此时就要离开的话，也是理所当然的事，可是……

然而，看清小黑猫跑去的方向后，少年疑惑地歪了歪脑袋——那是卧室的方向。

忍不住站起身，聂风跟随着小猫走向卧室——放着两张单人床的、他与步惊云的卧室。开了灯，另一张床上果然还是空着的，而那黑色的小家伙却居然已经跳上他的床铺，端坐在那里。哈？

黑猫抬着头，金瞳直勾勾望进他的眼睛，它身后黑色的猫尾巴尖正一抬一抬拍打着被褥。或是见一时没反应过来的少年傻呆呆站在门口没有动作，小黑猫似有不满地张口，低沉地「喵」了一声。

唔，好像，被命令了？

聂风突然有种错觉，这只小猫该不是在命令他“要睡觉回床上好好睡”吧？这想法当然荒诞无稽，不过好吧，今晚他确实累得很了，与其没有效率地继续熬夜赶工，或许确实该先好好睡上一觉再说。如果云师兄在的话，八成也是会这样“教育”自己的吧。

真奇怪——聂风若有所思地看了看小猫，心中嘀咕，为什么这只似通人性的小猫，感觉和云师兄有点像呢？

-待续-


	2. Chapter 2

7\. 

果然还是枕头舒服——熄灯上床，少年抱紧松软的被子不禁赞叹，慵懒舒展身体后翻身侧卧，借着月光正瞧见那只黑色的小身影轻轻一窜，这次竟是跳上了旁边步惊云的床铺，并缩起两只猫前爪俯身趴了下来，大有就要在这张床上睡觉的意思，这让聂风不禁一汗，蓦然又坐起了身。

“小家伙，你快下来，那是我师兄的床，我师兄有洁癖哒。”聂风朝小黑猫招招手，却是不忍心驱赶，“不是怪你脏哦，你可以睡我这儿，我不介意的。”他拍了拍自己的床铺，指望此举能让小猫明白自己的意思。

那双看起来很高冷的金瞳还是以老样子盯着聂风，一副不为所动的态度，然而猫尾巴却是透露主猫心情一般地轻轻甩了两下。

呃……这下聂风有些为难了，他云师兄并非小气之人，可是在他不在的时候任由一只还没洗干净的流浪猫睡他的床，怎么也不太合适吧。

不过，又一次出乎聂风意料的，小黑猫再次甩了一下尾巴后站起了猫身，轻巧一跃，纵身跳到了他的床上。

少年立即绽开了笑颜——它果然通人性，听得懂！

下意识地伸手想去摸猫脑袋，半路却想起上一次黑猫的躲闪，于是立刻收住了手，笑颜略略一黯，但是，如果小家伙不喜欢被人撸的话，还是要尊重它的意思的。

“晚安喵。”

没忍住学着猫叫喵了一声，聂风立刻被自己的幼稚行为逗笑，心情却变得极好，今晚，总算感觉不是那么孤独了。

师兄，到底什么时候能回家？

重新钻回被窝的少年闭上眼暗暗祈盼，突然感到有个温暖的物体隔着被子靠到了他的脚边——或许，它也不是全然抗拒与人亲近的吧？感受着陌生却温热的暖意，少年带着微笑进入了梦乡。

8.

他似乎做了个好梦，他梦到自己终于有猫了。

很有些不情愿地醒来，聂风顶着一头乱发掀被坐起身，刚揉开迷糊的睡眼，就看见床的另一头蜷缩着一团黑色毛球，小猫把脸埋在两只勾起的前爪间，只露出一双尖尖的猫耳，晨光中，聂风甚至能看清楚猫耳朵尖上的根根黑色绒毛。

咦？不是做梦？

小黑猫无比可爱的睡姿撩得少年顿时一清醒，心尖仿佛被小猫爪挠了一般，又柔软又激动，看来他是真的有猫啦！不是在做梦！

于是一个没忍住，聂风蹑手蹑脚地偷偷摸上小黑猫的脑袋，见它全无要醒来的迹象，才放了心顺着头顶心轻抚到猫后背，一下、两下、三下……黑猫的皮毛又柔又软，两只猫耳在少年的掌下自然地顺服放平，小猫甚至在睡梦中不自觉地发出了呼噜噜噜的惬意颤声，想来也是极喜欢聂风的抚摸，和醒着时那副生人勿近的冷傲架势还真是判若两猫呢。

不过，你还真是喜欢睡觉，被撸成这样了都没醒——少年偷偷窃笑中——还有，难道是错觉么？怎么感觉它的体型好像比昨天大了一点？

猫耳朵突然抖了抖，聂风霎时停住了手，吐了吐舌头，这小家伙醒来若发现被他偷撸，会不会朝他嘶吼呢？咳，还是赶快起床了，起床了。

9.

卫生间中，依旧顶着一头乱发的聂风一边刷着牙，眼睛不经意又瞟到台盆另一侧放着的空杯，杯中原本放着的那支红色牙刷，被它的主人打包在行李中一起带去了出任务，原本只说这桩任务可能需要几天时间，可到今天已经又过去了好几天……

聂风皱皱眉，压下胸中莫名扩散的不安感，转换思路盘算起今天的行程：首先得要去买猫粮，不过，让那小家伙饿了一晚上，出门前是不是该先弄点什么给它吃？啊哈哈，少年心中干笑几声，“厨房重地，师弟免入”——能让他那一向不苟言笑的云师兄用古怪表情说出这个八个字的他，弄吃食方面最拿手的恐怕就只有泡泡面了，总不见得，泡面给猫吃？

哦对了，还要买猫砂和猫砂盆，唔，也不知道一晚上了，有没有憋坏它？突然又想起昨夜依稀听到的可疑的马桶抽水声，聂风一眯眼一转头，正巧就对上了蹲在马桶上的小黑猫同样转头朝他看来的视线。

吓？！

它它它什么时候进来的？不对，重点是，它在蹲马桶？！

在聂风目瞪口呆的震惊注视下，黑猫不慌不忙镇定自若地干完了它正在干的事，放下了撅着的猫屁股后，以极好的平衡能力转身，一跃跳上水箱顶，小猫爪够到冲水把手上，哗一下就按了下去。

不光会蹲马桶，用完还会冲！

在牙刷差点掉出口中的刹那，持续震惊中的聂风回过了神，看来，这是一只训练有素的猫，难道，它以前是有主人的？

以及所以，猫砂和猫砂盆……可以省了？

10.

聂风通常习惯在早上冲淋洗澡，通常刷完牙后的下一个步骤就是脱衣服开淋浴，然而今早的他，遇到了一小点困难。

小黑猫还蹲坐在马桶水箱顶上，正舔着黑乎乎的小肉爪蹭洗着小猫脸——面对这样的画面，聂风一边心中开小花，一边犯难踯躅是要赶它走、还是要当着这小猫的面脱衣服——就连一起和他住的云师兄也没怎么见过他当面脱衣服呢！不对，重点不对……

唔，只是一只猫咪嘛，应该没关系吧。

这样想着，没犹豫太久的少年脱下了睡觉穿的白T恤。他本人并无自觉，介于少年与青年之间的身板虽尚青涩，却因自幼的修行锻炼，已显现出紧致而健美的肌肉线条，一如古希腊时代的美少年雕像般完美精致，透发着青春、健康、耀眼的生命力。

除却衣物桎梏，少年轻舒了一口气，抬眼却见对面的小黑猫睁着一双滴溜溜圆滚滚的大眼睛，直愣愣地瞪着他看，不过和昨晚瞪他时的“严肃”比起来，此刻的小黑猫看上去却有些……“呆”？

啊，对了，不如趁此机会，把这小家伙也一块洗了吧——聂风想起网上看过的那些洗猫视频，有的猫儿特别抗拒被洗澡，与铲屎官斗智斗力折腾得铲屎官一身衣服湿透都是常有的，而反正这会儿他衣服都脱光了，那不就没顾虑了？

“喵喵乖，跟我一起洗个澡吧，我会很小心的，不会弄疼你哦～”

用上了和小孩子说话的语气，聂风小心翼翼地接近小黑猫，心念着以他的身手要捉住只小猫应该还不成问题，可也实在不想强猫所难，万一它真的很抵触被抓去洗澡的话，这功夫是要用上呢还是不用？

然而事实证明，他想多了。

呆愣愣的小黑猫全没了昨晚的机警，犹如石化了一般对于他伸过来的双手全然无视，直到被他捉住抱在手里，仍旧一副傻呆呆没缓过神的样子。

咦，怎么宕机啦？

11.

浴室中回响着花洒水流的声响，以及——

「咕呜呜……」

浑身皮毛被水淋个湿透、已不成个猫样的小猫，喉咙里发出听上去有些可怜兮兮、意味不明的低鸣。不过令聂风高兴的是，它一动不动非常配合地站在那里，对于洗澡一事全没表现出抗拒与挣扎，任由聂风上下其手，又冲水又涂香皂，着实省心。

不过……听这不开心的低鸣，似乎也不是完全心甘情愿的样子呢。

“好乖。”

褒奖般摸摸猫头，少年不知道他此时笑得特别灿烂好看，人生中第一次洗猫竟然如此顺利，怎叫他能不开心。而自从被他抓进淋浴间，小黑猫就好像认命了一般，也不再抗拒少年伸来摸脑袋的手，乖顺得跟什么似，还教少年纳罕猫咪是不是一沾了水性格都会变？

不过这只黑猫一沾水，倒让聂风发现两件事。其一，有蛋蛋，是男孩子。其二……聂风以拇指又轻轻揉了揉黑猫的额间——那里有一道肉疤，此前因黑色猫毛的遮掩，聂风并未注意到它的存在。那道疤斜跨小猫的眉间，那形状、位置……不会这么巧吧？

他云师兄的眉间，也有一道几乎一样的疤痕。

“那，果然还是叫你云喵吧。”

毕竟你和云师兄，是真的像耶。

12.

“这个叫吹风机，虽然它发出的声音很吵，但它不会伤害你的，不要害怕。”

湿淋淋的小黑猫被聂风包裹在一条干净的浴巾中，少年一手用浴巾帮落汤小猫擦拭身体，一手拿起了吹风机温言温语向它解释。有的猫儿特别害怕会发出巨大噪音的事物，例如吸尘器、吹风机。体贴的少年已在心里做好准备如果云喵讨厌吹风机的话，那就耐心地手动帮它擦干。

不过云喵似乎对于发出轰轰轰噪音的人类发明并无特别反应，它从刚才起就顶着一副对于猫生无可恋的面瘫表情，仿佛聂风不是刚刚替它洗了个澡而是割了它蛋蛋似的，总之就是很认命地任凭少年摆弄，乖乖地让聂风替它将一身皮毛吹干。

“怎么变得这么乖了。”

拿着吹风机吹着云喵，顺带吹吹自己湿漉漉的长发，少年开心地喃喃自语，心道与昨日不肯让他摸头的高冷相比，小黑猫今天的表现，算不算是与自己亲近了呢？

哪怕刚才他那个澡完全没顾得上好好洗，现在连头发也吹得半湿不干，就连平日出浴时穿的浴袍都来不及披，只赤着上身胡乱裹了条浴巾——但这一切的手忙脚乱都是值得哒！

云喵在聂风一番精心的忙碌下很快恢复了皮毛蓬松柔软的原样，少年见大功告成，欣喜之下忍不住将小猫抱入怀中，抱到脸颊旁亲昵地蹭了蹭——哇，果然好软、好暖、好舒服。

嗯？它怎么好像又宕机了？

-待续-


	3. Chapter 3

13.

“唔……有没有什么猫能吃的呢？”

聂风拉开冰箱冷藏室的门，往里张望思索。他的肩膀上站着一只小黑猫，也跟着他一起探头看冰箱。

云师兄离开了近十多天，师兄原本为他做好的吃食是早就被他吃光了的，最近都只能靠外卖和泡面过活，冷藏室里除了几盒牛奶果汁整个就空荡荡的，哪还有什么能吃的。难不成，真要泡泡面给云喵吃嘛？

不过刚才把云喵抱来厨房时，那只小黑猫就已经对于泡面发表了它的“意见”。

估计它确实是饿狠了，一踏入厨房，小家伙就从聂风怀里噌一下跳到了流理台上，这边嗅嗅那边探探。见到聂风前一日吃剩下放在案台上还没处理掉的拉面杯时，小家伙竟伸出了爪子在杯身上拨弄了两下，又将猫鼻凑到杯中闻了闻后，抬起猫脑袋对着聂风就是响亮地「喵」了一声。

呃、呵呵呵……不知为何，聂风被它喵得有点心虚，就好像以前云师兄出远门回来发现家中的空泡面杯后皱起眉时让他产生的那种心虚感一样。

云喵似乎不是一只爱说话的猫，从昨晚到现在，它总共对自己喵了三次，且说来奇怪，每一次的喵都让聂风有种被训话了的错觉，听着就是觉得很严厉。少年在心中乍了乍舌，自从发现了云喵额上的疤后，他看着黑猫就总是会有意无意联想起师兄，阿米豆腐，云师兄可千万不要怪罪他拿他和一只小猫作比，人高马大冰山面瘫的步惊云，怎么能拿一只奶凶奶凶的小黑猫去相提并论对不对？他的师兄，当然不可以用“可爱”二字去形容的啦……

“算了，还是去买猫粮吧。”

聂风叹了口气关上了冰箱冷藏室的门，关门前多看了眼隔屉里剩下的鸡蛋——有点怀念云师兄煎的荷包蛋了……或许，荷包蛋这种程度的料理他也该学着做一做了？正想着要转身离开，云喵却在此时从他肩头窜到了冰箱顶上，居高临下探出小半猫身，两只小爪子在冷冻室的门上不断扒拉，似是想要把门拉开的样子。

“？？你想看冷冻室？”

「喵。」又一声清脆的猫叫仿佛作答。

“呃，冷冻室是有不少吃的，可是……我不太会弄哎。”聂风讪讪拉开冷冻室的冰箱门，小猫重又跳回到他的肩膀上，猫脑袋探头探脑对着冰箱左看看右看看，很快，它就似发现了猎物，嘴一张咬住一袋东西的一角，使劲往外扯。

是一袋冰冻的虾。聂风见状，展颜一笑，好聪明的小猫啊。他立刻上前，接手把冻虾取了出来。说起来，这袋虾还是不久前和云师兄一起去买菜时买的，只是刚买回来，师兄就接到了师父给的新任务，于是也就冻着还没来得及料理。云师兄是江南人，可喜欢吃鱼虾类的了，他无论是料理鱼还是虾，都做得特别好吃……两眼泪汪汪地怀念起师兄做的饭菜，聂风颠了颠手里冻得跟石块般的虾，有些无语凝噎——这个，要怎么弄给猫吃呢？

14.

“云喵，你该不会是妖精吧？”

手撑着下巴、认真看着小猫吃虾的少年突然说了一句。

黑猫闻言，还真抬起了猫脑袋，嘴里甚至仍叼着一只通红的虾。金色的猫瞳闪烁着仿若人一般的智慧光芒，定定地回望聂风，反倒教聂风一愣。

“……可是好奇怪，我并没有从你身上感觉到妖气。”

莫非说，世间还有他所不知道的、能够完全隐匿妖气的妖精存在么？但不管怎么说，云喵绝对不是一只普通的黑猫，这一点，他已是可以确认的了，因为就在刚才，他被一只猫指导了如何烧水煮虾……

“但如果你真是妖的话，可能有些麻烦呢。”少年略带歉意地苦笑自语道。以他的灵力修为，不该连一只妖也分辨不出，可倘若小黑猫当真是妖精，他就不得不跟师门通报了。而且云师兄……云师兄对待妖的态度，其实是有些微妙的。

收留一只小妖怪，和收留一只小动物比，那可就是两回事了。

心中思绪翻转，可小黑猫却似没听懂他的话般没再理他，又低了头继续大嚼起虾子来。它吃虾倒是讲究，只从壳中嚼出虾肉，将一堆干干净净不剩半点肉的虾壳弃之一旁，也不知是怎么做到的，倒是比他这个人来剥虾都弄得要干净。聂风不好意思地搔搔鬓角，好吧，其实他从来不用自己动手剥虾吃的……心念一动，俊脸微微一红——某种意义上来说，他云师兄其实……挺宠他的。

咕噜噜——肚中传来响声，聂风这才感到腹中饥饿，一早上光顾着照顾小猫，差点把自己的早饭给忘了。好在离今天最后一门考试的时间还早，去校园的路上随便将就买些什么吃的就行。

“我出门了，下午就会回来。”少年微笑着认真地朝黑猫道别。

万物皆有灵，不定非是妖，也许云喵就是比别的猫更聪明更通人性也说不定呢？

15.

“我回来了。”

以往，每当他踏进家门这样说道的时候，即使沉默寡言如步惊云也多少会哼唧一声以示回应，那是聂风早已过于习惯了的家的感觉。但现在，寂静的屋内没有传来任何回应。

“…………”

聂风将手中拎着的大袋小袋放好在厨房流理台上，素来挂在面上的微笑黯然下来——师兄还是没有回来。

而云喵呢？聂风蓦一回神，家里也过于安静了，难道，小黑猫在他走后就已经离开了么？

念头一起，少年只觉一种莫名惊慌攫住了心头。他与云喵不过相遇一天，但一想到它可能的离开，胸口突然就滞闷起来。

于是聂风连背包也没顾着完全卸下就急急往厅里寻去。

不在。书桌旁昨晚用旧衣服为小黑猫做的临时猫窝还在窗台上放着，但却没有一团黑色毛球窝在上面。

目光瞥向阳台的门。门是开着的，是他特地留着的，但聂风突然有些后悔这么做，可立刻又为这般自私的想法感到惭愧。小猫是自由的，它不属于谁，留着门，不就是为了能给它是留是去的选择么？可为什么……还是会感到难过？

即使云喵真的离开了，那或许也只是回到它该回去的地方吧。

但……少年走向了卧室，放不下心里的希冀。

聂风抬了抬眉毛。云师兄的床，当然还是空着的，但莫名有些凌乱，有明显被猫窝着睡过的痕迹。咦？ 

视线落到靠窗的自己的床上，心头的大石瞬间落了地。微笑重又回到少年清秀好看的脸上。他放轻了脚步走到自己床边，倾身仔细地端详起窝在他被褥上靠近枕头处呼呼大睡的黑猫。

云喵没有离开，它还在。太好了。

不过，原来果真不是他的错觉，云喵的体型看似比之前又大了几分，已经不能再用“小”黑猫来形容了。下意识伸手顺起黑猫的毛，指尖触到猫耳朵的温度竟有些高——难道是发烧了？果然还是该带它去看下兽医比较好？但又好像有说猫的体温本来就比人的高一些？

聂风有些忧虑地轻抚猫脑袋，时不时挠挠猫耳根确认温度，忽就听“呼噜噜噜”声响起，那是猫儿表达惬意的声音，并没有醒来的黑猫竟然在酣睡中将猫猫头更往聂风的掌中送了送，大抵是表示“挠得很舒服再来几下”的意思？

灿烂的笑容咧了开。灵巧的手指力道适中地挠起猫下巴，小心翼翼地并不想闹醒它。

你真的一直在睡呢——聂风又侧头看看了明显被云喵睡过的步惊云的床铺，暗中吐了吐舌，虽然黑猫最终选择了他的床，但云喵似乎对师兄的床有种说不清的执念咧？云师兄可勿怪啊～

16.

“大功告成！”少年合上笔记本电脑，长舒一口气。论文已递交，至此，本学年的考试与功课已全部完成，接下来，可以做他想做的事了。

动手整理书桌前，聂风抬头看了看此刻趴在窗台上的云喵。晚饭过后，黑猫不动声色地跳到了窗台上的位置，不动声色地在聂风身边近处陪伴他。

也不知道是不是晚饭那顿叉烧肉成功增加了云喵的好感值呢？聂风笑着想到。他本人并不特别喜欢吃肉食，但他师兄除了鱼虾也非常喜欢吃广式叉烧，鬼使神差地他在回家路上便买了叉烧肉回来，莫名感觉也许云喵也会喜欢吃。预感还真没错。

这小家伙呀，对于吃的还真讲究。

一边想着，聂风翻出几张纸，又开始研究起来。有的纸上头涂鸦凌乱，有的纸则几乎是白纸，只是显得皱巴巴。之前刚到家急急找云喵时，虽然发现了书桌上的凌乱，却也无暇去在意，直到后来发现云喵并未离开他放下了心，这才注意到桌面上散乱的纸张和……笔。

笔筒里的笔被抽出了好几支，散乱的纸上有笔涂鸦的痕迹，只是线条非常乱，不知所云——当然是乱来的了，笔杆上有咬痕，估计还沾着不少云喵的口水，聂风有些哭笑不得，这只小猫就连恶作剧也恶作剧得很是与众不同呐。不过，大致想象了下小猫咬着笔杆胡乱在纸上涂鸦的场面，也真是诡异的可爱。

至于几乎空白的那两张纸……其实并非空白，聂风到家时，纸上印着的梅花水印尚未完全干透。啪啪啪啪啪——一排排猫猫肉爪的梅花印很是气势澎湃地跃然纸上，那气势，竟让聂风颇有些联想起他云师兄的排云掌。阿米豆腐，这可太不好了，总是不由自主地就把云喵和师兄联系起来，以后可要怎么面对云师兄啦？

正想着，手机铃声响起，一看来电显示，聂风微微一笑。

“幽若啊……嗯，吃过了……你要来看云喵？可以啊，什么时候来？……外面？！”

少年持着手机连忙跑到门口，门一打开，只见门外站着的娇俏少女同样拿着手机，朝他笑得一脸明媚。

-待续-


	4. Chapter 4

17.

“好神气哦，真跟云师兄很像呢。”

少女围着趴在窗台上我自岿然不动的黑猫看了半天，发出了感叹。

“不过，之前听风师兄说的，还以为是只奶猫呢。”

眼前这头黑猫绝对是成年猫的体型，个头还不小，黑色皮毛油光水亮帅气得很，以狮身人面像的经典POSE趴在那里，八方不动威风凛凛，俨然就是一头小狮子的架势。云喵对于幽若的出现似乎毫无反应，很是淡定地任由少女围观，一条又粗又长的黑色猫尾垂下窗台，只偶尔尾巴尖似百无聊赖地打勾弯了弯。

“唔……所以，你也没感觉出什么？”聂风干笑两声，也不知该如何向师妹解释今天早上它确实还是只『幼猫』来的……水煮虾和叉烧肉，可以让猫长那么快的吗？——那当然是不可能的，因此，云喵绝不是一只寻常的猫。

“嗯？什么？”幽若一脸不明所以，显是没明白聂风的问题。

果然。天下会馆馆主的女儿，灵力自不同凡响，但若连幽若也没有感觉到妖气的话……云喵到底是……？

“哼，跟云师兄一样，这么高冷的嘛，名儿还真没起错。”少女想撸猫，但不出意外地被云喵侧头避开了。“不过，我就不信有猫可以对抗终极大杀器——！”

“逗猫棒？”见自家师妹从包包里掏出一根色彩斑斓毛绒绒的棒子，聂风不禁莞尔。他敢打赌，十有八九，云喵还真能对抗得了这所谓的杀器。

“呃……一点干劲都没有的样子啊……”果不其然，不管幽若怎么努力挥动逗猫棒，云喵丝毫不为所动，黑猫甚至半眯起了猫瞳，似很是鄙夷人类的这种幼稚行为。“呜呜呜呜，风师兄风师兄，它在鄙视我。”

“好啦好啦，让我来试试？”聂风无奈安慰起这想一出是一出的小师妹，可接过逗猫棒后，他顿觉有些尴尬，望着那双闪烁着智慧的金色猫瞳，他很是心虚地把逗猫棒往云喵爪前递去，小幅度地抖了抖。

黑猫垂落的猫尾动了动，尾尖一卷，左右拍甩了几下。

两人一猫持续大眼瞪小眼。

“…………”  
“…………”  
“…………”

啪！黑色猫爪突然伸出，一爪子按住了逗猫棒。

“不是这么玩的吧！应该奋力地抓不到才对！”少女不满地叫了起来，虽说这动作已经算是云喵肯给聂风面子的配合回应，但这和她所期待的逗猫乐场景也相差太远了。诶，绝对是起名起坏了。

“算啦，云喵不喜欢，就别为难它了。”聂风哭笑不得将逗猫棒还给幽若。

“嘻～师兄你倒是很宠它嘛。”少女盯着聂风左看右看，不怀好意地笑了起来。“不过也是呢，它跟云师兄，真是出奇地像。不知道的话，都要以为它就是云师兄变的呢。”

再次提到步惊云，聂风面上微笑一黯，敛起了之前的玩闹之意，正色朝少女问道：“幽若，云师兄出任务到底什么时候能回来，师父和大师兄知道么？”

被提问的女孩儿顿时面露犹豫，吱唔半天也不作答，不停对着手指，很是纠结的样子。

“怎么了？”不安预感愈发强烈，聂风连忙追问。

“唔，我不想骗风师兄，可是霜师兄又说在事情没搞清楚前最好不要跟你说，让你担心……”

“到底怎么了？”

“云师兄、云师兄他失踪了。  
“啊，风师兄你先别急，爹爹和霜师兄都已经派人在找了。  
“中华会馆那边的消息，说是云师兄其实很早就完成了任务，但却在回程的途中失去了联络。暂且没人知道发生了什么。  
“你千万别怪爹爹和霜师兄瞒着你啊，你看，你才没比我大几个月，我还在念高中，可你连大三都读完了，他们是真的不想让你期末分心啊……  
“风师兄？喂？风师兄？”

因为心虚，幽若一口气把自己知道的情况全说了出来，却见聂风听完后怔怔出神，便连忙急急在聂风面前挥手，试图唤对方回神。

“我明白。”聂风叹了口气，师妹带来的消息其实他早有预料，也能明白亲长们瞒住他的苦心，但是——

“明天我就回天下会馆一趟。我要去找云师兄。”

少年的声音很平静，并没有幽若料想中的慌张与焦急。少女直觉敏锐，早就察觉出风云两位师兄间似有些说不清道不明的东西在，而聂风此刻表现出的冷静镇定，着实让她诧异，但聂风话语中的决然坚定，又让她生出一种‘果然如此’的感叹。

“诶？那云喵呢？总不见得，你要带着它一起去？”

“……嗯，如果它愿意的话。”聂风笑了笑，带着些歉意，“如果它不愿的话，那就要麻烦师妹帮我找人照顾它吧。”

18\. 

聂风躺在自己的床上，辗转反侧，难以入眠。

『我要去找云师兄。』

一个人傻呆在家里，焦心等待另一个人的归来——他已经不想再过这样的日子。既已得知步惊云出了事，那他就再无可能什么都不做地原地干等，那不是他聂风的行事风格。甚至，他开始后悔起没在最初产生疑惑的时候就追问清楚，采取行动。当初，也只是不想让亲长失望而已。可是，天资过人又如何？神童学霸又如何？如果失去了那个人，失去那个对他来说最为特别的人，独他一人留存于这世上，又有何意义？天赋再上乘、成就再高，都有何意义？

其实他并不像在师妹面前表现的那般冷静。记事起第一次真实感受到了对于『失去』的恐惧，其实他非常的害怕。

他一直小心翼翼地收藏着一份情愫，与日俱增的思念以及对于失去的害怕，让那份感情在他心中愈发清晰明了，愈发让他认清了自己的心。他不能什么都不做，等着将来后悔。哪怕得不到回应也没有关系，他只要师兄平安无事。

不知第几次深呼吸，想要养精蓄锐，可偏偏事与愿违。聂风再次翻过一个身，无意中对上一双昏暗中亦亮如寒星的金瞳，他面上的表情不由柔和下来。这只窝在他床上的黑猫，一直在他身边最近处陪伴着他。

“吵到你也睡不着么？”歉意地笑了笑，聂风对着黑猫自言自语起来。

“对不起，我也许不能再照顾你了。  
“但我必须去找他，去找云师兄。  
“云师兄，他是我最重要的人。  
“他有事，我绝不能坐视不管。  
“我…………  
“我……一直喜欢着云师兄……不能让他知道的那种喜欢……  
“一直不敢说出口，可现在又好怕以后再也没有机会能对他说……  
“不，云师兄一定没事的。  
“只要他没事，怎样都好——”

啪嗒——一颗泪掉落在枕上，化晕而开。

“要被云师兄看到，又要骂我没用了。”少年轻声笑了起来，赶紧抹去眼角的水光，他忆起小时候掉金豆豆时被师兄冷冷训斥的过往，不由自嘲苦笑。

就在此时，黑猫忽然站起了身，踱步到少年的枕边，用它那刻着疤痕的猫额头，抵上了少年的额头，安慰般地蹭起聂风。

双目微睁过后，少年绽开发自心底的真诚微笑。

“谢谢你。”  
“不过这些话，你可别告诉别人，尤其不能告诉我师兄哦。”嘱咐一只猫听上去是那么傻里傻气，可聂风还是说了。他摸了摸云喵的脑袋，伸出双臂将体型已不算小的黑猫轻轻抱入怀中。

出乎聂风的意料，云喵对他的动作毫无抗拒，竟十分乖顺地就让他这么抱着、搂着，让他紧挨着柔软温暖的黑色皮毛，安心地睡去。

19.

……唔？  
好暖……但，好硬？  
是……胸膛？？  
男人的胸膛？！

睡得迷迷糊糊的聂风突然一个激灵，双目刷得睁开，他惊恐地发现，自己竟是在一个男人的怀中醒来——他的面庞正贴靠在男人胸肌十分发达的赤裸胸膛上。

聂风涨红了脸急急将自己推离男人的怀抱，却在看清了男人的模样后感到万分不可思议地捂住了张大的嘴。

天爷啊，是云师兄！

-待续-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有车尾气，猫耳猫尾play

20.

床上的年轻男人因为聂风的动作，眉一拧，也醒转过来。其时月至中天，月光透窗而入，照在青年俊朗刚毅的面庞上，不是步惊云又是谁，但是……

“终于变回来了。”青年见自家师弟目瞪口呆一脸惊讶地看着自己，亦似察觉异样，连忙举起手掌看了看，又摸了摸自己的脸，沉声嘀咕了一句。

“云师兄，真的是你？！那、那、云喵，难道就是……？！”此刻他的床上只有步惊云没有黑猫，聂风冰心聪颖，第一时间就想到了最大的可能性，他只觉脸部肌肉顿时僵硬，全不知该作出什么样的表情。而且，其实聂风很想对步惊云说，不，还没“完全”变回来。

“就是我。”完全醒过来的青年一脸正色补完了聂风想说的话，然而他头顶上两只大大的黑色猫耳同时抖了抖，身后一条又粗又长的猫尾巴也甩了一甩。

得他确认，聂风一脸比哭出来还要难看的表情，心中哀嚎——小师妹，你真相了！一想起早上和云喵共过浴，还有早些时候对云喵倾诉的隐秘心事，少年就恨不得此刻有个地洞给他钻的才好。然而，虽然还顶着猫耳甩着猫尾，步惊云身上熟悉的气息以及他特有的灵质波动都再清楚不过的告诉聂风，这个男人并不是什么猫妖幻化假扮的，而的的确确就是他的云师兄。

“呃……师兄、怎么会……？”尴尬中聂风支支吾吾，强忍下想去摸摸师兄脑袋上那对猫耳的冲动，夭寿啦，他从没想过猫耳配步惊云竟然、竟然会是……如此的可爱！此刻心情极度混乱的他，都不知道内心到底因为什么而泪流满面了。而且最要命的是，他师兄此时是全裸的、一丝不挂的，好在他惊慌中仍知要拿被子替他遮住了要害部位，但，他师兄一身发达精壮的肌肉此时在清皎月光的映照下熠熠生辉，似罩着层特别迷人的光晕，聂风哪敢多看，只躲闪了目光，提醒性地指了指步惊云的头顶和身后，他知他师兄能明白他的意思。

“不留神中了猫妖的诅咒，被变成了猫。”步惊云回答得很冷静，一脸镇定，仿佛这并不是什么非常有损他面子的事，聂风直觉感到一句话概括得简单，但其中一定很有故事，虽心生好奇，却也犹豫着该不该戳师兄痛脚地去追问，只听步惊云继续道，“我一直在试图恢复人身。”

所以这就解释了为什么云喵不寻常却没有妖气，而它大半时间都在沉眠，原来是为了冲破灵力封锁。 

“之前一直饿着，成效不佳。”

聂风想起昨晚捡到小猫时小家伙虚弱的样子，会意过来，骄傲如他师兄到底不能如同寻常野猫那般什么都吃，想他被变成猫后，一路流浪几个城市找回家，一定吃了很多苦，聂风忽觉难过起来。步惊云不是会轻易找人帮忙的性子，他落难时的第一选择，是回家，回到他与聂风的家，回到聂风的身边。

“多谢你煮的虾。”步惊云忽浅浅笑了笑。他很少笑，若笑，定有什么十分了不得的理由。聂风本来就微红的脸顿时一热，想来他师兄其实是谢他没把厨房炸了吧？所以为何“小”黑猫能在一天之内变成“大”猫猫的缘由，便是吃饱喝足后灵力的恢复速度大大提高了吧。聂风忽又想起那些被云喵乱涂乱画的纸。

“那，那些纸，其实是你想告诉我……？”

步惊云点了点头，又耸了耸肩，示意可惜他失败了。青年摸了摸自己脑袋上的猫耳，又捞了自己的猫尾巴到身前看了看，露出一脸艰深的表情。

聂风很想笑，又很想拍拍他的师兄，让他不要气馁，他既已能恢复大半的人型，想必这可爱的猫耳猫尾也不会留太久的。其实留着也挺好的——当然，这样罪恶的心语，聂风是绝对不会当着他师兄的面说出来的。

“啊，师兄，你的头发！”

之前目光躲闪，并未看清，初还以为只是月光的反射，可忍不住又去端详了师兄猫耳的聂风这才发现，步惊云的一头卷发此刻竟然不再乌黑，却呈霜白的颜色。他师兄怎的一夜白了头？！

闻言，青年只抓了鬓边一簇发看了看便放开，未置可否，似对此并不在意。他忽神情一肃，一双炯亮的黑眸定定看向聂风，眼神认真得令少年顿感心虚想逃。

“那个，我去帮你拿衣服。”

寻到借口正欲逃离开去的聂风还未来得及跳下床，忽觉一阵天旋地转，停下来时，他仰面只见他师兄高壮的身躯笼罩在他上方，而他整个人已被步惊云压倒在了床铺上。

“风师弟。”

低沉的一声呼唤，却仿佛包含千言万语。聂风胸中一痛，他知道他逃不掉了。

21.

“你早先所说，可是认真的？”

仰躺着被压倒的姿势极是暧昧，可更令聂风的心怦然直跳的，是步惊云凝视他时的神情，是即使头顶两只毛绒绒的猫耳朵也没能破坏的、步惊云式的严肃认真。

“嗯。”

明白步惊云话中所指，少年弱弱地点了点头，既已穿帮，否认也无用，不如大方点都认了。无论师兄对他是何态度，聂风此时心中到底是高兴的，他师兄全须全尾地回来了，至于其他的……都不打紧——虽如此想，口中却不免尝到一丝苦。

“什么是不能让我知道的喜欢？”

聂风没想他一向寡言的师兄竟会继续追问，一双琥珀眼不禁微微睁大，俏脸上的红晕更深了几分，他舔了舔有些干燥的唇，苦笑着回答。

“云师兄……是我的师兄，可在我心里，你不止是我的师兄。你是我最重要的人，我也想，能成为你最重要的人……”

“你一直都是。”

身体忽被紧紧地抱住，突如其来的温暖包围令聂风一瞬怔神，片刻才回味过来步惊云话中之意，幸福感炸开的同时又满心的不敢相信——难道云师兄对他也是……

“你一直都是——”对我来说最重要的人。

步惊云又重复了一遍，这一次，他抵住聂风的额头，在最近处看着他的眼睛，用一种聂风从未听过的柔缓声音又说了一遍。

聂风见到了步惊云眼中的深情，毋需更多的话语，那一瞬间他只觉得一直以来与师兄之间那层隐约的隔阂完全消失了，什么都明白了。素来对人冷漠疏离的云师兄愿意把心敞开给他、让他触摸，还有什么比这更珍贵的？

虽然师兄不着寸缕光着身子仍叫聂风感到不好意思，但他亦开心地伸出双臂，抱住了步惊云。贴在一起的身躯就像贴在一起的心，原来是如此的能让人感到幸福。步惊云将他抱得更紧，蹭起他的鬓发额角开始亲吻，让聂风忽有种被大型猫科动物亲昵蹭蹭的错觉。也不知道是不是刚从猫变回人的关系，总觉得师兄比以往更坦诚更直接了。

刚断开一个四唇相触的吻，聂风的俊脸忽涨得更红，面上各处仍被不断亲吻，身下被根硬邦邦的东西抵住，他的确更“直接”地感受到了步惊云的热情。

“云、云师兄……”

发展过于迅猛的亲热令少年本能有些害怕，当步惊云亲吻上他的脖颈开始种草莓时，聂风略略推了推身上的男人。

步惊云抬起埋在他颈窝里的头，目露疑惑与……一丝受伤？

“你不愿？”他问道，一对猫耳有些耷拉。

不是不愿，只是……太快了，他还没心理准备啊。聂风赧然地先摇了摇头，再想着如何组织语言。其实他也不明白自己是不是抗拒师兄这种……有些动物性的求偶行为，脸更红了红，他自是知道师兄并非单纯出于原始欲望才……但，在这方面毫无知识与经验，少年只觉本能的不知所措。

“我不知道。”

坦诚道出自己内心的彷徨。他的手还搭在步惊云发达壮硕的胸肌上，那看似坚硬的肌肉实则摸起来弹性十足，带着温热的体温与肌体的柔软，是让他感到脸热身体也热的美妙触感。和师兄肌肤相亲，他哪里不愿，只是……真的可以么？和师兄发生这样的关系……

步惊云没有说话，只亲了亲少年的眉心，一只大手忽向下摸去，直接伸进聂风的裤裆中，在少年的一声惊呼中，握住了他师弟那根其实亦早已半觉醒的分身。聂风只觉脸要滴出血来。是呀，身体早就起了反应，他又何必自欺欺人。

嘴唇又被吻上，四唇相交的亲吻最是让他喘不过气的神醉心迷。包裹在内裤中的分身同时感受着步惊云掌中皮肤的粗糙质地，身体一下子热了起来，连微喘的气音听在耳边都带上了几分情色意味。

云师兄的触碰让他有了一种从未想象过的感觉，舒服得令他心惊，舒服得令他下意识发出一声呻吟。步惊云竖直的猫耳抖了抖，他退身跪于聂风的两腿间，将少年的睡裤不由分说地完全退了下来。聂风咬住手指侧过头，却没有再推拒的意思。或是被步惊云野性十足的举动带起了原始本能，心慌仍是心慌的，可心底冒出更多的，是期待。

“啊！”

分身被湿热口腔包裹住的刹那，聂风忍不住就想要并拢双腿，但一条粗长毛绒的猫尾在同一时刻勾卷上了他光裸的大腿，大腿内侧的柔嫩肌肤何其敏感，温暖柔软的皮毛摩挲叫少年身子颤得更厉害，被步惊云吞入口中的分身瞬时完全勃起，暴露出颜色粉嫩的冠部，被他师兄毫不客气地吸嘬逗弄起来。

陌生的性快感铺天盖地袭来，身体反应太诚实了，诚实得叫聂风几乎想哭。他情不自禁伸手摸上了步惊云埋在他股间的脑袋，微曲的卷发同记忆中的一样柔软，然后，他如愿以偿地摸到了那双毛绒绒的猫耳……云师兄的猫耳在他掌底顺服地平伏下来，任由他摸，一如他之前摸云喵时的那样。一想到自己之前对着云喵又摸又抱又亲又吻，聂风更想哭了，他现在是被化身成一只大猫的云师兄又摸又抱又亲又吻，这种诡异感他真的不知该如何面对。

“师兄、师兄！”

初次经历口活的少年未用多久就攀上了顶峰，他嘴中胡乱喊着步惊云，原是想让对方明白他已快达极限、赶快吐出来的意思，谁知此刻的云师兄霸道得很，反将他吞得更深，牙齿轻轻啮咬的刺激成功将他推上高潮。眼前一白，释放在步惊云口中的聂风顿觉浑身脱了力。

诶？！意识到自己刚刚射在了师兄口中的少年顿时全身都红成了煮熟的虾子，这这这这实在是……太臊人了！

然而步惊云接下来的动作，让聂风体会到了害臊的更高一层境界。年轻的男人将少年一双长腿分得更开，捉紧腿根抬高少年的下身，认真仔细地端详起少年谷缝间的风景。

隐约知道他师兄在看什么，聂风很是不安地微微扭动起身子，他依稀知道，那里，是可以被用来……对于未知的恐慌再度冒头，一片混乱中聂风甚至莫名其妙地想起来不知在哪里看过，猫的丁丁是长有倒刺的，不知道刚变回人的云师兄，丁丁有没有完全变回成人的，如果还保留着猫的某些特性……天爷啊！

少年被自己那些荒唐可笑的念头弄得哭笑不得，便只愣愣看着步惊云将手指含入口中，带出些混着白浊的唾液，继而伸向他下身的入口。菊穴敏感褶皱被异物触碰时，聂风猛的缩了缩身子。

只瞥了一眼，步惊云胯间的那庞然巨物就让聂风感到本能的害怕，虽然似乎也许好像是没有看到有倒刺，但，那么大那么粗的一根，若是真的要插进那里头去的话……

“师兄、不要……”

有力的手指已经顶开了褶皱，将黏糊的液体涂抹在他本能想排出异物的穴口上，身体止不住打颤，聂风不禁弱弱地开口请求。步惊云拧眉看了看他，插入他体内的手指继续转动着往里挺进，聂风开始抽气，他是真的感到害怕。

“呜、不要，云师兄，不要……”

惶恐示弱的哀求声听得少年自己都感觉这或许反会让对方兽性大发，没想步惊云还真停住了手，他神色复杂地凝视了聂风一会儿，长臂一伸，搂住聂风的身子将少年翻转过去侧趴在床上。聂风讶然地想回头去看他师兄，却感觉长发被撩开，后颈忽被步惊云一口叼住，他师兄庞大的身躯从后面覆上压住了他。

这不是，典型的猫爬背？聂风苦笑，这种时候他竟还能联想起猫科的习性。然后他更怕起来，难道师兄这是准备……霸王硬上弓？

出乎他的意料，步惊云臂弯再拐，将少年一双长腿并拢到一块，那根硬热如铁的肉棒抵进了并拢的腿根中间，只紧抵着他的臀缝，开始进出摩擦。

明白过来是怎么回事的聂风顿时心中一酥，感动的暖意塞满了心房，同身体被步惊云温柔抱住感受到的温暖一起，便是将他的心都融化了。他被师兄当作珍宝一样呵护着——若是他当真不愿的事，步惊云绝不会强求为难他。

年轻男人摆动起强健的腰背，在少年紧闭的腿根间律动抽插。耳畔渐渐急促粗重起来的喘气声直听得聂风脸红心跳，与至爱之人肉体相抵缠绵的感觉如此亲密，他忽开始感到心痛。即使与师兄再亲密一点……又有何妨？

后颈那块软肉不断被步惊云舔吻噬咬，身子已酥软得一塌糊涂，聂风不由自主地跟着步惊云的律动一并开始晃动身体，尽最大可能并紧双腿，腿根敏感带被炙热脉动的肉棒戳抵摩擦出异样的火花，身体竟是在这样的交缠中又产生了欢喜的感觉。

粗喘声此起彼伏，肉体紧贴在一起节律的起舞令聂风逐渐迷失神识，不知过了多久，他感到步惊云的铁臂忽收紧了圈住他腰肢的力道，背后男人的律动忽失控般加快加重，狠狠一阵抽插后，股间只觉一湿，伴着一声低哑的嘶吼，他师兄终是在他的腿根间射了出来。

房间内粗重的喘息渐渐平复下来，面上却仍发着烧不肯退，聂风乖乖窝在步惊云从后头环住他的双臂中，乖乖由着他师兄搂着、抱着。那个如同大型猫科动物般的年轻男人似仍蹭不够他一般，依旧亲吻着他的侧面、耳垂与颈后，鼻尖顶蹭在他柔长的发丝间，一刻都不愿放手。而他又何尝不是，困倦上涌的他恍恍惚惚揉捏着手中步惊云特意伸了尾巴过来让他抓住把玩的猫尾巴尖，心中一片柔柔荡荡，也半分都不愿放手这份温柔。

“睡吧。”

“嗯。”

倦意中他听到师兄在他耳边轻声低语，他乖乖点了点头，紧挨着步惊云温暖的身体，安心地睡去。

-全文完-


	6. 番外 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇  
> 又名《我的师弟觉得我不可能这么可爱》
> 
> 下章开车

关于被变成猫这件事，虽还说不上是奇耻大辱，但也绝对算得上是他人生中的一大污点——不小心被一只小黑猫变成了小黑猫什么的，作为会馆年轻一辈中实力数一数二的执行者，这种事要是传扬出去……哼，无所谓，反正他从不在乎别人怎么看他。

步惊云站在聂风的床边，望着床上正睡得香甜的师弟，甩了甩身后长长的猫尾。握成拳的一只手勾了勾头顶的猫耳朵——该死，一觉醒来，这玩意竟然还没消失，不但如此……意识到哪里不对劲的步惊云立刻松开了拳，眼角直抽抽。不知是不是当猫当久了，变回人后竟还改不了猫的某些习性。

所以往日里被理智压抑的某些情绪和本能冲动，如今就变得有些难控制了是吗？

替师弟把被子又掖了掖实，步惊云面上的线条柔和了下来。其实或许他该感谢那只小猫妖。

那日他完成师父指派的任务，顺手又救了一只小妖。原本他对待妖类的态度并说不上有多友善，但不过是举手之劳顺势而为，就当日行一善罢了，谁曾想那只小妖被他的出手相救感动得不要不要，一把眼泪一把鼻涕说一定要报恩，然后？然后它叽里呱啦一通捣腾，就把他变成了一只和它一样的小黑猫……

“…………”本来就很无口的步惊云彻底无语了，他完全无法理解妖的脑回路。

“喵喵喵喵！”——快把我变回来！  
“喵～喵呜喵呜喵唧唧～～～”——呜呜呜，对不起，我不知道变回去的法术～～～

大意了！太大意了！

那小猫被他一通吼后，哭着喵着“师父我闯祸了怎么办喵”就跑走了，独留他一人、不、一猫独立风露中默默无语问苍天。

此后就是不堪回首的一猫勇闯天涯的漫漫回家路。他当然完全没有考虑过先去最近的会馆求助这种选项。而随身的物品和行李甚至衣服当然也都没存下来，可惜了那只诺基亚老爷机，现在哪儿还能买得到，可他又真的不喜如今的智能手机，还有他那支红色牙刷，每次出差必带的护身符一样的红牙刷，心那个痛啊……等等，跑题了。

人生不易，流浪猫的猫生又哪里容易，不过好在总算大事没有的平安回到了家，虽然刚一到家他就脱力趴下了，十数日夜都没吃饱过一顿饭，饶是步惊云也扛不住，所以被聂风抱入怀中、感受到那熟悉的气息和温暖的当口他就昏过去了，咳不，是自主性地陷入沉眠复原灵力去了。

步惊云其实不知道，原来他师弟这么喜欢小猫。一想起师弟对着云喵时时常露出的开心笑颜，屁股后面的猫尾巴又前后左右甩了起来。他师弟吧，看着是很温和有礼的一孩子，但其实那温和之下掩藏着对他人的疏离拒绝，总是与人有礼有节地保持着距离感，那是他们这些孤儿的自我保护机制，但不想面对一只小猫时，师弟能那般完全放下心防，予云喵亲昵宠爱，发自内心的喜笑颜开，那样的笑颜、那样的笑颜……

察觉到某部位又开始蠢蠢欲动，步惊云赶紧收了收心思，但，他自己嘴角亦开始上扬的弧度，是收不回去的了。他确实该感谢那只小猫妖，若非被变成猫身，天知道他如何还能从师弟口中听到那一番真心话。步惊云又不禁自省起来，或许，他该更早更主动一些的，但他委实也是心存惧怕，想他本天不怕地不怕，唯独只怕一件事，唯独只怕被自家师弟厌弃疏离，这几年来聂风一直在他的身边，他已无法想象若身边没有了师弟会如何……迟迟没有行动，只为害怕失去。

如今什么都不用怕了。

嘴角上弯的弧度更深几分。天晓得这会儿步惊云有多想把他的风师弟牢牢抱在怀里蹭啊蹭，但身为人的理智成功制止了他作出这样的行为，之前一番折腾，他师弟显是累了，不能再吵到他休息。至于他么，猫，毕竟是夜行性生物……啊呸，他已经变回人了！

猫尾巴开始无聊地甩来甩去，察觉到这点的步惊云有些恼怒地一把抓住自己的尾巴拽到身前瞪了瞪。咳哼，看来这猫耳猫尾一时半会儿也收不回去，或许他该好好研究下如何全面控制这些多出来的器官。也许，只要找回做猫时的感觉……

步惊云盘坐在自己的床上，藉着月光凝神运气，感受体内灵质波动的变化。由人变猫，再由猫变回人，两度剧烈的转变对他的灵质产生的影响不可谓不大。聂风惊讶于他的一头卷发如何忽变得霜白，对此他心中倒不是没有猜想，他还未来得及告诉聂风，重新变回人后的他，多出了一个新的灵质空间，也就是说，现在的他拥有了双空间能力……乾坤逆转颠倒化生，这头白发，或许就是因此变故而产生的附带变化。

步惊云再度睁开眼时，耀如寒星的黑色眸子中隐隐有金光流动，他将右掌置于面前，刷一声，原本人类的五根手指刹那间长出猫科的锋利锐爪，月光下寒芒逼人。那利爪在他冷哼一声后缩了回去，手掌变回原样，步惊云似对这般的收放自如感到满意，暗暗点了点头。接下来，该好好训练一下这条尾巴……

某种意义上而言，那小猫妖倒确实是报了恩。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

聂风迷迷糊糊醒来时，迷迷糊糊地看到步惊云全身赤裸、头顶着条毛巾、浑身湿答答地站在他师兄自己那张堆着些衣物的床边，盯着手中提着的一条内裤，一脸仿佛在思考着什么艰深难题的深沉。

昨夜画面瞬时在脑内自动回放起来，腾一下坐起身的聂风涨红了脸，虽然不是第一次见师兄的裸身，但一大早就让他看这样的画面也委实太、太刺激了点。

“哦？醒了？睡得还好？”步惊云见他醒来，若无其事地转头向他道早安，却是完全没有要遮一遮要害部位的意思。

“好、还好、云、呃、师兄、云师兄早。”又不是小姑娘，不要动不动就脸红啊——聂风内心呐喊中。可是，这会儿他师兄刚沐浴完毕，沾着水气还未拭干的壮硕肌肉在晨光照耀下闪烁着健康耀眼的光芒，那般的阳刚好看，而且、而且……天爷啊，昨晚月光朦胧如梦似幻，这会儿却是十分清晰清楚地见到了他师兄身后的长长猫尾和头顶半被毛巾遮着的黑色猫耳，聂风忍不住捂住了嘴——好、好可爱啊！内心又在呐喊。

“呃，师兄，怎么了？”见步惊云恢复到一脸犯难的表情，聂风忍不住好奇问道，尽力让自己的目光不要往不该瞟的地方瞟。

“穿不了了。”提了提手上的东西，步惊云身后的猫尾巴竖立起来，尾巴尖儿打起勾，示意说明般晃了两圈，聂风顿时了然。确实，人类的裤子后面，不开洞的……

这诚然是个大难题——师兄弟俩同时陷入了沉思。

“要不，拿剪子剪个洞出来先？”师弟提议道。

“…………”师兄的沉默表示了他的纠结。

也对，聂风心里想道。因为尺寸的关系，适合他师兄穿的内裤还真不好买，也不知道这条猫尾会留多久，就这么把裤子都剪坏了也怪可惜的。那要不，买俩条裤衩来开洞？虽然穿裤衩会晃来晃去，但总也比公然遛鸟的好，是吧？

聂风把他的想法又说了，步惊云虽仍不置可否，不过，他又一副陷入沉思的样子似是对这提议认真思考了起来。

一时无语，聂风面上的热度又开始噌噌往上升，经过了昨晚的那一遭，他犹如脑内/身体被打开了什么奇怪的开关，再也无法纯洁地直视他师兄的肉体，就算他拼命对自己喊不要动不动就害羞得跟个小媳妇似，但面对大大咧咧全裸秀筋肉的云师兄，不受控制的脑袋很本能很自动地就会往那啥那啥方面胡思乱想歪过去，只羞得他想逃走。

“那个，我去洗澡！”于是他跳下床，真的逃了。

“嗯。我去做早饭。”云师兄只是同往日一样，如此应了他一声。

-待续-


	7. 番外 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说是“下章”开车，这章是"中"TvT

洗完澡，神清气爽走出浴室，聂风闻到了久违的食物香气，顿时就想抱住他师兄的大腿泪流满面——云师兄回来了实在太好了，他终于不用饿死了！不不，虽说这个叫外卖十分便捷的时代饿死他还不至于，但外卖和泡面哪里能和云师兄做的吃食相比？！他简直想死师兄的手艺啦——聂风兴高采烈地往厨房快步走去。

可是一到厨房，少年呆住了。

厨房中忙碌的步惊云，除了一件下厨用的粉色围裙，其他什么都没穿。

想步惊云一人高马大的粗糙青壮，裹粉色围裙本就违和，无奈那是恶趣味的小师妹借乔迁之喜的名头赠送的礼物，因为使用者本人似乎没什么特别反对的意思，他们于是也就收下用了，平时看他师兄穿着下厨看久了倒也没觉得啥，但是今天、今天……

聂风看到的是个背影，细细巧巧的粉色颈带套在步惊云粗壮的脖颈上，两条粉色腰带被打成个可爱的蝴蝶结系于步惊云精悍挺拔的腰背后，除此之外，这条小围裙就再没能提供任何其他遮蔽……步惊云那如山峦起伏鼓起来的肩背肌肉，筋肉尤其虬结鼓胀的两条臂膀，宽阔得一看就非常有安全感的厚实背脊，还有臀肌都被锻练得特别发达特别有力量感的四四方方的屁股，以及筋肉线条坚实清晰的粗壮大腿，此刻全都能看得一清二楚，一览无遗。更要命的是，他师兄铁块般的大屁股的尾椎处还垂着一条毛茸茸的粗长猫尾，正随着步惊云忙碌的动作左右摇晃，将那谷缝半遮半掩若隐若现。

噗滋——少年赶忙捂住了鼻子，他流鼻血了……

步惊云头顶上那两只猫耳灵活地往他的方向转了转，显是接收到了聂风发出的响动声。裹着粉色围裙手里还拿着锅铲的男人半转过身，刚想对师弟说桌上的先吃起来，却见少年捂着鼻子红着脸，步惊云单眉挑了挑，遂会意，嘴一咧，露出柴郡猫般的笑。

师兄这一笑，聂风更顶不住了，师兄弟俩太了解彼此也就是会有这样的不好，呜呜，什么反应都瞒不过他师兄。好在步惊云也没戳穿他，只继续忙他的去，长发少年赶紧擦掉鼻血，取了双份的碗筷乖乖跑到饭桌前坐好。方才惊鸿一瞥，正面看过去小围裙只能遮去三分之一他师兄那对十分完美对称的健硕胸肌，还有，露、露点了……鼻腔一热，赶紧继续捂住。

裸体围裙什么的，虽不是完全没听说过，但聂风敢发誓，今天之前他从来没对自家师兄有过什么奇奇怪怪的肖想，筋肉猫咪什么的，没有的！不存在的！还有，看到养眼好看的东西，少年人的身体会自主自动地产生点反应也是很正常的！对！

有些沮丧地瞟了眼腿间微微的隆起，现在说想去再洗个回笼澡会不会太明显了？聂风十几年来的人生从未遇到过眼下这样的难题，即使默念心若冰清天塌不惊似乎也毫无帮助。他这是怎么了，一大早就心猿意马，心慌神乱的……少年的脑袋越垂越低，差点就把自己埋进碗里去。

不过，方才云师兄的笑……虽然是个有点“不怀好意”的笑，但想到那个笑，聂风也不自觉浅浅笑了笑，步惊云以前真的很少笑，很少为什么事开心，可自从这次他回家变回人后，云师兄身上的气场感觉就轻松了很多，之前他身上那种似有若无的焦躁还是烦躁已经再也感觉不到了，没了这层挂碍的话，师兄的修行应能更上一层楼的，这是值得高兴的事。

这样想着，少年又开心起来，况且，久违地面对一桌子云师兄做的早餐，简直食指大动要忍不住了。

“先吃吧。”师兄的声音适时传来。

“嗯！我开动啦。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

“噗哈哈哈哈，不肖孽徒你也有今天！”

聂风的手机里传来雄霸中气十足的大笑声，看着屏幕上抱着胡子狂笑不已的自家师父，步惊云额角暴起数个十字筋，狠狠摁掉了视频通话。所以说，智能手机什么的，真是烦死人了！

当然，连环夺命call随即又至，聂风抹了抹额头不存在的汗，赶紧又接起电话。

“孽徒！胆敢挂你师父的电话！”  
“咳咳，师父，冷静、冷静，这样对心脏不好。”

电话那头又传来雄霸和秦霜的声音。早饭用毕，他们就联络了师门，报告了步惊云安然归来的消息，当然，步惊云的遭遇和眼下的猫耳猫尾没法收回去的状况也向那边告知了，然后就被师长们要求改音频通话为视频通话。

一开始，步惊云是十分拒绝的，但架不住师父雄霸死缠烂打，还扬言说他这种状况极为少见，近几十年的天下会馆还没遇到过，要找解决之法得去查历史存档资料，臭小子不视频通话让他看看妖变的实际状况如何的话，为师如何帮你去查云云，师兄弟俩只好投降。

然后，然后就出现了之前的那一幕。

那死老头，只是想看他出糗罢！

此时的步惊云只胡乱套了件背心，还是没穿裤子，因此视频通话也只露了脑袋，但只露猫耳就被雄霸老儿嘲笑成那样，那条猫尾是再不肯拿出来的了。有时候秦霜和聂风都暗暗觉得，师父和云师弟/兄前世一定是仇人，太冤家了。

再让师徒两人通话下去估计都能隔空打起来，秦霜和聂风很默契地各自接过电话继续交流正事。

“会馆那边，有没有长尾巴的人型妖的衣服能先借来用一用？”聂风问他大师兄。实在不行的话那只好裤子上剪洞洞了。

“我帮你们问问，应该能借到。其实再过几天就是漫展，云师弟可以借口是coser，出门到会馆来，应该没问题。”

“啊？漫展？Coser？那是什么？”聂风歪头，不解地问。

秦霜突然发现自己暴露了宅男属性，连忙假咳数声蒙混过去，本想说你网上搜一搜就知道但随即马上闭住了口，原因无二，他在漫展上卖本的事、卖的还是他俩师弟的本的事，绝对不能让师弟们知道。

“咳，总之过两天来会馆吧，没问题的。”秦霜信誓旦旦地保证。

“嗯……要是过两天云师兄还是恢复不了原状的话，我们想回山里一趟。”毕竟山里灵气丰沛，更有助修行，而且聂风很是想念山林，云师兄也是一早就答应今年会陪他回去一趟，这下为避开人群，回山就更适合了。

“行，总之一有消息我就联系你们，那个小猫妖的事我会跟进，毕竟解铃还须系铃人，能找到他的话，事情一定能圆满解决。”

“那就谢谢霜师兄了。”聂风连忙又补充喊了一句，“还有谢谢师父！”

“臭小子看看，还是风儿有良心！”远处飘渺传来雄霸的回应。

挂断与师父和大师兄的通讯后，聂风注意到了手机上的一条提示消息：你的快递即将送达，请注意查收。

诶？快递？他这两天有买什么东西么？

叮咚——正自纳罕着，门铃响了起来。

-待续-


	8. 番外 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没别的，就是车  
> 猫尾play车

聂风收了快递，一脸困惑地往屋内走，他师兄正在喝水，见他手中的纸箱也是面露讶异，剑眉一挑，自言自语般地说了句，“竟然真的这么快？”

“师兄你买哒？”闻言，聂风反应过来，这大概是步惊云网购的什么东西。他师兄几乎很少网上买东西，偶尔要买便用他的账号，因此收件人一律都是他的名字，令他一时倒忘了账号是他俩共用的。只是，他师兄不是才回来，到底什么时候……？

那头的师兄嗯了声给出肯定的答复。步惊云放下手中水杯，手背抹去嘴角水渍，眼中亮起意味不明的光，令聂风有些狐疑，还有他师兄嘴角微微勾起的弧度，该不是他的错觉吧？

“买了什么？”掂量着手中的小纸箱，聂风好奇问道，他此刻真的相当好奇。

“你拆吧。”穿着黑背心的青年一边说着，大大方方就遛着鸟朝他的方向走来。少年脸一热，赶忙低头去拆快递。他心中念叨，回头一定要跟师兄好好说说，即使在家里，随意遛鸟也是不好的。对了，一会儿赶紧出门给师兄买裤衩去。

纸箱里只两样东西，聂风拾起一样，按照包装上写的读出声，“‘水溶性润滑剂’？这是作什么用的？”少年感到疑惑，给师兄的健身器材润滑的话，前个月刚买的润滑油好像不是长这样的啊？随即他又拿起另一样东西的盒子瞧，顿时一呆。

避避避避避孕套？！

看到一盒套子，聪明如聂风瞬间联想到所谓的润滑剂可能是干什么用的。忽意识到自己手中正拿着两样成人物品，心灵受到冲击的少年顿时石化般僵住当场。

云师兄买这些东西是要干什么？！

“用了就知道了。”受质疑的对象不知何时已经来到他身边最近处，热的气息喷在他耳边，步惊云醇厚的低音令聂风心中一荡，回过神来时他师兄拿走了他手上的润滑剂，而一条结实的臂膀已如蛇般缠上了他的腰肢，将他搂住。

“什、什么？”聂风知道自己一定又脸红了，因为突然再次近距离感受到师兄的体温，身体不由自主就回想起昨夜的那番亲热，于是连正常的思维都断了线，少年只觉恍惚。

“你不是想知道这是作什么用的？”步惊云晃了晃手中的润滑剂。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

师弟害羞脸红的模样每每都让步惊云很把持不住，少年不知所措半推半就的样子最是能让他血液中的兽性奔腾叫嚣。但是，这是他最宝贝的风师弟，要做，就一定要给他师弟最好的。

“师、师兄……”

少年没有拒绝他的拥抱，被他从后面抱住的身子在一瞬僵硬后，很快就在他怀中软下来。聂风轻轻唤他的声音带上了些迷离，或许少年自己都不知道，他唤这一声师兄的目的何在。但，埋入聂风的后颈窝、嗅着师弟发间好闻气息的步惊云，十分喜欢被师弟这样呼唤。

他将手中的东西随意扔在桌上，一臂收了收圈住聂风腰身的力道，另一条长臂围到他师弟的胸前，环过肩头，反手勾上聂风的后项，将颈间长发撩开，露出师弟白皙颀长的脖颈，露出那块昨夜被他一再品尝的软肉。步惊云舔了舔锋利的虎牙，贴唇再度吻上那一处软肉。以唇蹭了几下后，他张开口，锐利犬齿嵌入肌肤，轻轻咬噬。

聂风的身子在他怀中震了震，少年发出了幽微的叹息。步惊云捉紧聂风的肩胛，将他师弟整个上身都搂进双臂中紧紧拥住，这是一种宣誓主权般的拥抱姿势。

 **我的** 。

后颈上的吮吻加大了力道，步惊云在少年的颈子上刻下了专属于他的殷红印记。他伸出舌，来回舔舐自己留下的标记，狂烧的霸占欲叫嚣着要他更加深这个标记，最好能永不消退。虎牙几度刺入，步惊云用尽他的自控力，才没将师弟颈后那柔嫩的肌肤咬破出血。

 **我的** 。

师弟的身体在他反复吮吸他脖颈的动作下微微震颤，柔若蚕丝的长发落在腰间的臂上，发梢搔动，撩起丝丝痒意，更勾得步惊云欲火旺燃。大掌钻入了聂风的衣物底下，贴住少年腰间的肌肤轻抚撩摸，再一路摸向小腹，惹得少年立时一阵抽气。

聂风的手搭上了他的小臂，但他知那并非阻止的意思，少年的身体从未经历过这般撩人的爱抚，他的身体正在被他一点点唤醒。他感觉到聂风将脸庞埋入了上头他环住他的臂弯中，像只小鸵鸟般，可爱的师弟定然又不知所措起来。唇角勾了勾，下头作乱的大掌在少年平坦的小腹上摩挲两下后，忽转移了阵地，转道向下，覆盖上他师弟已明显隆起的裆部，隔着布料捏了捏那顶小帐篷，惹得聂风闷哼一声，忽抬头往他的臂上一口咬了下去。

好吧，不是小鸵鸟，是小猫。

臂上小小的咬痛微不足道，步惊云暗自满意地笑了笑，他的风师弟对他的触碰很有感觉，这才是最重要的。

出乎聂风的意料，大掌没在他要害处停留多久，却更往下，抚上了他的大腿。身体更强烈地战栗起来，少年显然不知道，即使隔着衣物，大腿处被他师兄抚摸的感觉竟是更为异样地刺激，有种难以言喻的舒服，让他感到心慌。似与之呼应，步惊云捉住他肩头的手掌亦开始向下滑，滑到短袖下他上臂的侧面摩挲抚弄起来。大掌粗糙温热，臂上顿时鸟肌四起，如同大腿被抚的触感，暧昧又性感，惊得聂风寒毛竖起，只觉更多血液涌向了下身，令他那处可耻地更硬了。随着步惊云在他腿上臂上来回抚摸的动作，呼在步惊云臂弯中的气息亦愈发急促混乱起来。

可这还没算完。聂风忽感到有什么毛绒绒的东西拉开了他的衣角，又有温热的东西钻入他衣服下摆。啊、那是、那是师兄的……尾巴！这一认知彻底烧红了聂风的脸庞，天爷啊，云师兄这、这也太犯规了吧。

然而此时他的身体在步惊云的爱抚亲吻下早就酥软成了一滩春水，即使隐隐感觉这样很不妥，可他也早没了抗议的力气，反是逃避现实般埋脸贴着师兄的臂弯难耐地蹭了起来。他实在没想到师兄的尾巴能有那么灵活，猫尾巴尖像前头的大掌那般扫着他的小腹，那种软绵轻柔的触碰弄得他浑身都痒了起来，鼻腔中忍不住就想发出些声响。

“啊、师兄、不要——”

当那猫尾巴尖钻进他的肚脐画起圈圈时，聂风终于忍不住嘟囔出声，却听着怎么都更像是撒娇。他下意识伸手想去捉住那条作乱的尾巴，那条粗长毛绒的猫尾巴却像灵蛇般卷上了他的腰，猫尾巴尖绕到了背后，抵上他凹陷的腰窝继续画圈圈。

“云师兄——”

全然新鲜的柔毛触感怪异得令聂风不知该如何自处，又一声的呼唤带上些许嗔意，不不，绝对不是娇嗔。手虽触到了腰间盘缠的猫尾，指腹却摩挲起温软皮毛，不知是否要将其拉开。正犹豫，步惊云本在他大腿内侧游走的大掌却伸来覆住了他的手背。

手被握紧的同时，身体亦被转了过去面对他师兄。聂风只见步惊云似笑非笑地凝视着微微喘息的他，片刻，又伸掌抚了抚他发烫的面颊。

“舒服么？”他师兄低声问道。

可恶的云师兄，这种问题叫他怎么回答？

不想直视师兄的少年错开了视线，却诚实地点了点头，那乖顺可爱的模样令步惊云再也忍不住，一把抄起桌上的两盒东西，牵紧聂风的手，拉着师弟大步往卧室走去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

白昼宣淫这种事，实在很挑战聂风的认知底线。

知他师弟面皮薄如纸，步惊云一进屋便将平时不怎么用到的厚重窗帘全数拉了起来。卧室内顿时陷入一片昏暗，正适合制造情色暧昧的氛围。

见他师弟很是纠结不安地呆立在当地不敢动，步惊云心下一软。他自是百无禁忌我行我素，从不把世俗的标准放在眼里，然而他师弟那被世俗道德规范种下的羞耻心，想要连根拔除的话，恐怕还要多花些功夫。

步惊云走到聂风面前，抬起少年的下巴，低头去吻他害羞的师弟。本想温柔地吻，先把师弟紧张的心情安抚下来，然而一触到那双柔软稚嫩的唇瓣，属于兽性那一面的嗜虐心便不受控制地暴涨起来。想要采撷这双美好的唇、想要掠夺师弟所有的纯真，这样的欲望几乎就要冲昏他的头脑。死命拽住理智，动作却已带上了些许粗暴，几番吸吮后，他用薄唇擒住师弟饱满的唇瓣揉搓得粗鲁，因师弟的闷哼回过神，伸出舌尖安抚般舔揉被他蹂躏得已微微肿起的嫩肉，然后再度贴紧、磨蹭。步惊云没有过与人接吻的经验，第一次也不过就在昨晚——所以其实他并不知道亲吻应该如何，但只凭本能行事，侵占掠夺。

 **我的** 。

比昨夜更热烈得多的接吻，似乎令他的师弟忘记了如何用鼻息换气，气短中聂风不禁微微张开了口喘息，这让步惊云心里一动，昨夜还未试过，他忽很想尝一尝那张小口里面的味道。

于是他伸出舌头，那条有力的肌肉径直冲入对方口中。

“……嗯！”

当他的舌触碰到聂风的舌头时，步惊云听到他的小师弟发出了异样的哼声，贲张的血气直冲胯下，早就抬头的性器立时胀得更大。

师弟口中的滋味竟是如此美妙。湿暖的小小口腔被迫承受着他的入侵，师弟的舌被他霸道地压制着，他的舌探索起聂风口腔中的每一个角落，有力的舌肉舔过师弟口中的上膛、龈床与腮壁，每一寸的嫩肉都不放过，全部占为己有。

 **我的** 。

“……唔唔、唔！”

这种从未尝试过的吻法似是让他的师弟慌了神，软在他怀中的身子不住轻颤，贴在他胸膛上的手指一抓一抓，似要攥住他的黑背心，但又似想要推开他一般轻轻推却着。

然而步惊云食髓知味，怎肯放过他师弟。他一掌按上聂风的腰椎，一使力将两人下身贴得更紧，另一掌托住聂风后脑，他侧过头，以新的角度再迫师弟张口，更深地侵入进师弟的口腔中。

少年的小舌轻易就被他捉住，柔滑细腻的舌肉被他嘬入口中狠一番吸吮。师弟发出了求饶般的异样鼻音，却没有抵抗他的侵犯。被他卷缠住的小舌在他的挑逗引导下，含羞带怯地开始与他纠缠，渐渐释放热情。聂风的乖顺回应令步惊云产生了极大的满足感。紧密贴在一起的身体让步惊云清楚地感知，他宝贝师弟的男根亦因这样湿热交缠的舌吻而愈加兴奋勃发。他们都渴求着彼此的身体，或许师弟本人尚无自觉，但身体诚实的反应已明显告诉步惊云，就如他想要聂风，聂风也想要他。

步惊云终于放开少年的时候，他看到自家师弟隽秀的面上满是红潮，眼底湿气氤氲，张着口，喘着气，望向他的琥珀眸因情动而迷离。

 **我的** 。

他伸手去扯聂风的衣物，他师弟很配合地让他将他的上衣脱去。美少年的完美胴体不再被世俗桎梏所遮蔽，这一次，心甘情愿地将自己呈现在他面前。与女子的温香软玉截然不同，少年一身健美流畅的肌肉线条透发着青春蓬勃的生命力，于步惊云来说是更为致命的性诱惑。做猫时，师弟毫无防备地在他面前脱衣便已让他频频宕机，而此刻作为人，面对愿意主动退去衣物为他展现身体的师弟，他又一次看痴了。

他从不否认被聂风的容貌与身体吸引，但肉体上的吸引远非全部。他的风师弟，愿意把 **心** 给他。从身体到灵魂，聂风的一切都将属于他步惊云。

 **我的** 。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

聂风躺在步惊云的床上，意识迷离，任由全身的官能被陌生的情潮冲刷淹没。他觉得自己仿佛身在云端，又觉得浑身似浸泡在温泉中，舒服的热潮包围着他，将他的神识烧成了一团糊。

他依稀记得师兄脱去了他的衣服，将他压倒在床上，然后连裤子也被师兄扒了个干净，什么蔽体之物都没剩下。然而羞耻心早在被他师兄的大掌浑身上下爱抚时便被一点点化解了去，还有师兄那番似要掠夺他呼吸的深吻，亦是将他的理智也全部夺走。隐约中聂风明白，这一次的亲热，师兄定会将昨晚未做完的事做到底，可这一次，他大概、可能、也许不会再拒绝了……

身体的反应无法骗人，他从来不知道自己的身子原来如此敏感，步惊云的触碰、亲吻、爱抚，轻易便唤醒了他体内最原始的欲望，性的渴望，那么强烈……心智被迷惑了，所有的禁忌都被打破，只想与云师兄更亲密一些，再亲密一些……

世界被遗忘，除了云师兄和他正在对自己所做的事，其他的一切都从聂风的意识中消失了。

“嗯……”

师兄的第二根手指进入了那不可言说之处，带着更多冰凉的膏体，将那处入口内外涂抹得湿湿滑滑，好羞耻的感觉……但也因为这样的湿滑，异物入侵虽仍带着些许陌生的不适感，却不如昨晚那般让他感到撕扯的痛。即使那略微的不适感，也很快被分身上传来的摩擦快感所盖过。

但，一想到正在抚慰他性器的是什么，耳根发烫的聂风忍不住咬住手背别过了头。那是和步惊云粗糙坚硬的手掌心全然不同的触感，温温软软、毛毛柔柔，却意外的强劲有力。他不敢去看自己的分身如何被那根黑色猫尾绞缠着上下套弄的画面，好不容易被化解大半的羞耻心，因步惊云这惊世骇俗的举动，再度将他绯红的面颊烧得滚烫。

聂风情不自禁地想起来，刚刚被师兄推倒在床上时，那根猫尾也……

那时，胸前一侧的乳尖忽被师兄含入口中舔弄吸吻，他还来不及惊呼，那根粗长猫尾的尖尖儿便扫上了另一侧的乳粒，竟如同手指般灵活有力，搔弄起敏感的乳尖，那感觉又酥又痒又古怪，弄得他不由难耐挺动起身子，却叫压在他身上的师兄舔他舔得更起劲。白发与猫耳贴在他的心口，猫耳时不时快速抖动几下，猫耳朵尖上的绒毛便搔着他心口，叫他只觉浑身的神经都变得敏感无比。 

还来不及震惊于他的云师兄如何能那般自如地控制尾巴，聂风的身体就再一次陷进情欲快感的波涛中。步惊云犹如顶礼膜拜般亲吻他的身体，游走的大掌与猫尾一起，探索起他身上每一处敏感带。

全然被动接受师兄的爱抚，感觉竟是这般的好，好得让他想告诉师兄就这样继续下去，就这样全部交托给步惊云，就这样让他师兄为所欲为，他只管把自己交出去，只管享受这被动的轻松舒适。

所以，当师兄那根手指带着湿意再度造访那最隐秘的私处时，他没有异议、没有拒绝，只长长舒了一口气。

他要把自己的 **身、心** ，全部交给他的云师兄。

“嗯……呃啊！云、云师兄？”

第三根手指闯了进来，聂风不知道，那处如此紧闭的穴口，竟能被打开到这种程度，如此，便是容纳师兄那根……那根可怕的巨物，也并非不可能了。异样羞耻的念头加速了心跳，而那三根拓展他身体的手指忽似在内里触碰到了什么，怪异的电流瞬间击中了他，惊得少年不由看向他师兄，满脸求问的疑惑。

步惊云见到他的反应，扬起了唇角。聂风又一阵恍惚，他从没在他师兄的面上见过如此多的表情，之前开拓他身体时的仔细专注，此刻仿佛终于找到了什么答案后露出的笑容……男人变白的头发衬着眉间深刻的疤痕，令他的云师兄看起来更多几分成熟韵味，那张令他着迷的硬朗面庞，此刻带上了邪邪的笑意，竟是如此……性感。

体内的手指忽又顶弄起同一处，比之前更明显几分的快感电流一波波传来，顿时让聂风绷紧了足趾，好看的眉尖蹙到了一块，他不由张大了口，喘息一阵慌乱。

这种隐秘的快感极为新奇，没有强烈到能够攀顶，却令浑身都舒服极了。

“舒服么？”步惊云又一次这样问他，看来他师兄很执着于这个问题的答案。

“……嗯，舒服……”

这一次，他很老实地乖乖回答了他的师兄。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

“啧，有点小。”步惊云低声咕哝了句。

他师弟睁着无辜的眸子，疑惑地看他。想来少年定是不解，男子之身又不会受孕，为何师兄还要戴上避孕套？其实他也不知道。只听说戴套不会让受方难受，他就这么做了。他不想让聂风难受，就这么简单。

只是，买的已经是大号，竟还勒得这么紧，看来下次得买特特大号。

已忍得满头大汗的步惊云不想再等，兽性的原始本能催促着他将师弟翻过身去，如同昨夜那样，用背入的方式占有他最想要的人，但在看到师弟那已被情欲熏染得嫣红迷离的脸蛋后，他改变了主意。

聂风的身体已全然为他打开，少年双手攥住了床单，迷离望向他的眼神似紧张又期待，那副准备好只等迎接他的模样，令步惊云彻底理智断弦。扶住师弟为他张开的双腿，他将蓄势待发的性器对准师弟的入口，待冠部整个抵入穴口后，目光上移，直勾勾盯着聂风的面孔，一寸一寸将自己的阴茎肏进宝贝师弟的身体里。巨大的满足感没顶袭来。

 **我的** 。

清秀的面孔因他的肏入扭曲出似痛苦又似享受的表情，琥珀眸中泛起的泪花在少年仰头闭眼时从他的眼角滑落。师弟发出一声悲鸣般的呜咽后，便只大口大口可怜地喘息。痛苦的喘吟撞击在他心口上亦生生作痛，但兽性的本能让步惊云没有停，继续缓慢挺进，直至将整根硬热性器全部埋入聂风的体内，他才停下。

步惊云气喘粗嘎，强忍着等待师弟适应他的巨大。插入的性体验于他也是初次，兴奋已极的阴茎埋在师弟那紧得不可思议的处子小穴中突突直跳，被师弟内里温热软肉紧紧包裹的感觉是那般前所未有的美妙，强烈的交媾欲望直冲脑门，每一滴血液都在沸腾，但他必须忍，必须等。

“很痛么？”问话的声音暗哑得可怕，自己也险些惊到。

喘息渐渐恢复一些的少年因他的问话睁开了眼，泪眼迷蒙望向他，点了点头，又摇了摇头。

“不很痛……只是……很奇怪……”眼角挂着泪花的师弟，边喘边断断续续地说，嗓音绵软，神情迷离，再不复往日的清明，却可爱可怜得叫步惊云直想更深地占有他。

“……云师兄……在我里面……”

被插入体内的巨大阴茎撑得头昏脑胀、已然迷失自我的少年显然不知自己在说什么，他师兄却因他一句失神的呢喃彻底化作了野兽。

步惊云开始了律动。

先是试探性的浅浅抽插，师弟的窄道将他裹得紧极了，才摩擦几下，滔天的性快感便令他不得不咬紧牙关、强忍射精冲动。完全占有心爱之人的满足感冲击着身心两方，他怎愿让这美妙到销魂蚀骨的结合如此快地结束。年轻的身体拥有强大的力量、耐力和意志，这场性宴才刚刚开始。

“啊啊、师兄——！”

试探性的抽插逐渐变样。青年发现，充足的润滑令他能并不费劲地从师弟窄穴中几乎抽退整根性器，只留龟头卡在小穴入口，然后再狠狠地一气肏进去，只一下便撞得师弟失声吟叫，于是一下、一下、又一下，每一次都贯穿得更深，每一次都逼得师弟呻吟出声。

这样好听的声音……聂风为他发出的声音……因为他，只因为他而发出的声音——

 **我的** 。

一次极用力的撞击后，步惊云忽停下动作，拧着眉从聂风体内拔出整根阴茎。那嫌小的套子，居然被他撑破了。失去了作用的破损薄膜，可怜兮兮地挂在涨到青筋暴起的粗壮肉棒上。

啐。

迅速剥下那无用的玩意，随手抛进废纸篓。再不管什么戴套不戴套，步惊云双掌捉住师弟的翘臀，掰开白嫩臀瓣撑开腿根，将更壮了一圈的坚硬肉棒又一次大力肏进师弟的体内。这一次，他暴出了一声低喝。

与此前的交合不同，这一次他与师弟之间再无任何阻隔，最原始最直接的纯然结合，爽得令男人当下便失了自持，用力地疾速肏插起来。

“呃啊、啊、啊啊——不、呜呜、云师兄、慢、慢些、 呜——”

可怜初次承欢的少年，怎受得住他如此蛮干，不住声的呜咽哀求被他撞得破破碎碎，却也终是唤回他些许理智。步惊云醒了醒神，一时放慢摆胯的速度，睁着通红的眼去细看师弟的反应，只待少年呜咽稍歇，年轻的腰胯忍不住再度加重冲击的力度。在师弟体内深入深出的绝顶感受令原始欲望无限膨胀，令步惊云只想不顾一切释放兽性，但他始终也没有忘记，在他身下承受他激烈占有的人，是他最爱的风师弟。

红着眼的青年俯身将他师弟抱入怀中，轻吻起少年泪水划湿的脸庞。身体紧拥的姿势令他不能在少年体内肏入更深，却让他更能享受师弟那不由自主一缩一缩的小穴将他紧绞吮吸的极致快感。不同于快速肏插产生的刺激爽感，与师弟全身紧贴的缱绻缠绵，带给步惊云另一种绝顶满足。他们的身体是如此契合，他硬热的阳物被师弟柔软的内里如此美妙地接纳，仿佛他们本来就该是一体。

 **我的** 。

 **我的** ！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

好疯狂——

身体因为师兄的强劲律动颠簸晃荡，意识被撞得模模糊糊，聂风只恍惚知道，他那里竟然真的全部吞下了师兄那根雄壮得可怕的性器。师兄的巨物将他的里面撑开到不可思议的程度，初时甚至让他有种会不会被撑坏的恐惧。破进他体内的性器滚烫坚硬得仿佛烧红的铁棒，却是充满生命力地在他内里强劲地勃勃脉动，那形状那力道，他全能深刻地感受到。

云师兄……在他里面……

肉体相连处，彼此的脉动渐渐合在一起，共同跳动。这就是与云师兄身体结合的感觉，好疯狂——

然后是更疯狂的来自步惊云的冲击。年轻的男人有着野兽般的力道，快速挺动的腰胯打在他身上不断发出啪啪声响，可他已顾不上为那充满淫意的声音而感到羞耻。才被打开的小穴被迫承受着粗壮肉刃蛮横驰骋的摩擦，那感觉太疯狂，太强烈，他喘不过气，顾不得矜持地吟叫出了声。他下意识地哀求云师兄慢一些，因为他只觉他会受不住。

可是，身体是喜欢的，身体竟喜欢极了被师兄激烈索要的感觉。

应他的要求，师兄改变了律动的节奏。当被俯下身罩住他的师兄抱入怀中时，聂风有种想哭的冲动。那是那个冷峻寡言的男人表达爱意的方式，他师兄所有为他作出的改变，让他明白自己是被云师兄如此深深地爱着。或许，那些动人的情话他师兄一辈子也不会说出口，步惊云只会用行动证明。

颤颤巍巍的手指搭上男人筋肉结实的体侧，他也想抱住师兄，也想让云师兄明白他的心。

不疾不徐在他体内进出的肉刃似又擦到了那丛让他产生怪异感觉的神经，夹着粗壮性器的小穴不由自主地开始收缩，像是要缠住师兄不肯放他走一般。羞臊仍是羞臊的，但下一刻，聂风开始有意识地、自主地尝试缩紧那圈穴肉。他听到伏在他身上律动不停的师兄发出了低吼。

滚雷般低沉的性感吼声……心跟着身体一块发颤。

步惊云抬起身，扶住他发软的腰，又一次开始凶猛大力的肏干。

“啊……啊……师兄……师兄……嗯啊……”

又是身体被强烈冲击的疯狂感觉，聂风已经分不清眼角滑落的泪水是生理泪还是他真的哭了。柔嫩的肠壁被横冲直撞的坚硬肉冠剐蹭到某处时，那种让浑身都舒爽到不行的绵延快感再度隐隐升起。可是，不够，不是每次都能被碰到那处，不够……

云师兄变换着肏入他身体的角度，似也在探寻什么。他想告诉师兄，想要师兄狠狠顶撞那里，可是该怎么说？他不知道该怎么说，根本说不出口，他只能时断时续哀哀唤着步惊云。

没有经验的青年始终不得其法，疾速憾猛的驰骋却令自身欲火愈燃愈烈，几近登顶。急躁的律动失了节奏，大力的冲击强劲得令聂风只觉神识都要被撞碎。

“师兄——云师兄——”

身体被隐约的连绵快感不断冲刷，却不能攀顶无法排遣，呼唤带上了泣音，少年向他的师兄伸出了手，求助一般，只想要师兄予他解脱。

步惊云接住了他伸出的手，大掌贴上他的手掌，十指相交，紧紧握住了他。

“啊啊！！”

分身上传来的摩擦快感令少年浑身一震，是那条灵动的黑色猫尾，再度紧紧缠上他挺立在小腹上的性器，跟着步惊云不停歇的憾猛律动，套弄抚慰着他。

铃口哭泣般溢出的透明汁液打湿了黑色皮毛，绒毛湿成一簇一簇，只看了一眼那样的画面，所有的官能冲击终于将聂风推到了顶峰。他握紧与师兄十指相扣的手，释放出了精元。

与此同时，少年感到体内被强劲跳动的肉刃顶到了极深处，有什么凉凉的液体一股一股喷射在了他体内。啊，那是师兄的……

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

哈……哈……

两人粗重的喘息许久才渐渐平复下来。步惊云揽着心爱的师弟，仍深深埋在少年体内极慢地磨蹭，良久才不情愿地拔出半软的性器。随着他拔出的动作，浓厚的白浊从聂风合不拢的穴口中流出了一些。

少年蹙起了眉，眉心隐隐颤动。见师弟如此情状，步惊云拨开瘫软在他怀中的少年的额发，以目光询问。

“……有些难受……那个，好胀……”

他师弟红着脸，半晌才不好意思地喃喃开口。方才，他可是把全部的精液都射在了他师弟体内，步惊云忽然会意，原来套子是那个作用。

一听师弟说难受，青年立刻从床头柜上抽了几张纸巾，打开师弟的双腿，伸指入红肿的小穴，欲将他留下的白浊引导出来。

“诶……”

手指暧昧地触碰着内壁，师弟忽嘤咛一声卷起脚趾，清秀的面上再现媚意。步惊云只觉小腹一热，一边再看从师弟穴口泊泊流出的属于自己的白浊，眼神顿时变得更暗。

心念既动，步惊云岂会犹豫，他欺身上前，再一次将他的风师弟压在了身下。

 **我的** 。

-全文完-


End file.
